


Two Slow Dancers

by Blackdresses13



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackdresses13/pseuds/Blackdresses13
Summary: It's always the same song that makes him feel warm.Title from the song by Mitski.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Two Slow Dancers

**Author's Note:**

> I look I proofread it.

He’s leaning against him, head tucked into Leon’s neck, swaying back and forth as the too loud speakers pulse the same melody for the last thirty minutes. He doesn’t want this to ever end; he wants to be frozen solid in this moment and remain safe and sound in Leon’s arms. There’s no fighting or screaming or bleeding or crying or anything; it’s just them, tangled together in the middle of Leon’s basement, holding on to each other as if they couldn’t imagine wanting anything else.

-

He’s pretending they’re alone right now even though he can still hear the endless chatter, the bumping of chairs, and the pouring of wine. Everyone said they’re too young to drink at their own wedding and that being a clear reason why they shouldn’t get married yet. But Leon’s right here. Leon’s just as close to him now as he was three years ago. Maybe it’s not the same song and the same rhythm and the same energy, but he still feels  _ safe, _ and if tying himself to Leon for the rest of his life keeps that feeling from drifting away then he’ll take it.

-

They bought a house in the middle of nowhere so he could work on his art and Leon could write. He’s thinking about how it’s been five years, and they still haven’t finished painting the kitchenette; he has a gracious view of the yellow walls fading into white as it approaches the window outlooking the pond. He’s been watching some ducks paddle back and forth across the water for almost an hour now with Leon and his song playing in the background, cradling them in that forever beat, a pulse that runs through his veins and drives his paintbrush back and forth over every canvas. The forever beat that reminds him he doesn’t have to be afraid of telling his stories anymore; in fact, he doesn’t have to be afraid of anything. It’s warm.

-

He remembers when Leon broke his hip the first time; he’d fallen down the basement stairs carrying boxes about ten years after they’d moved in. He’d missed a step halfway down and landed wrong in just the right spot. It took three months before he had a full range of motion again and could stand on his own. Three months of just sitting on the couch together, holding hands while listening to that pulsing rhythm. He didn’t feel warm for three months. It was enough, though, holding hands, but he promised himself he would never do that again. He would never ever let anything happen to Leon where he couldn’t just feel warm for four minutes. He knows it doesn’t matter what he promises himself, and he knows that holding hands or just holding each other in bed can be enough for the rest of his life. But he doesn’t want that. He wants to stand like they are right now, in the middle of their backyard, just swaying to the music and feeling warm. He failed; Leon broke his hip again, and it took four months to heal. He needs to use a cane all the time now. Yes, Leon is leaning into him more than he was forty years ago, but that’s okay. If they go down, and Leon falls into him and they spend the night on the grass then it’s fine. He can take it. Leon will be warm.

-

They said ten more minutes, and they were going to shut the music off. He doesn’t believe them this time any more than he did forty-five minutes ago. Everyone else left with the fifth repeat of their song, and he doesn’t care. If he closes his eyes and just breathes he feels like they're still in the basement, at the wedding hall, in the kitchen, in the backyard; if he lets himself breathe in the way Leon’s sweater smells then he can feel a bit warmer.


End file.
